


because he's happy

by keplcrs



Series: looking for happiness [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, i dont know what else to tag, iwaizumi is dense, oikawa pines a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keplcrs/pseuds/keplcrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows what the feeling is. It’s simple, really. It’s jealousy.</p><p>In which Iwaizumi gets a girlfriend and Oikawa is definitely not upset. Nope. Not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	because he's happy

He hated her. God, how he hated her. With her sleek, jet-black hair and the aura of pure, genuine confidence that followed her everywhere, the sly smirk that she wore on her pretty little face every single day. Oikawa hated her with a passion. He hated her more than he hated Kageyama, more than he hated Ushijima. More than he hated the two of them combined, and that was certainly saying something.

     To be fair, his feelings weren’t entirely illogical. Kunimi had admitted to disliking her after she had barged into their practice one day, shouting and cheering from the sidelines and distracting the first year during his serve in their scrimmage. He’d missed a lot of serves that day, much to his chagrin. Kindaichi had agreed, although he refused to mention it around Iwaizumi and his new tag-along. Yahaba voiced complaints about her constant, never-ending, self-obsessed monologue, stating that it was different from Oikawa’s self-absorbed attitude in that they all knew that the setter had good intentions- a comment that would have nearly brought the aforementioned setter to tears of joy if not for the current situation. Hanamaki had complained about the change room smelling of her perfume, a smell that made the majority of the team feel nauseous, especially after a particularly rough practice, when the sickeningly sweet scent mixed with the smell of sweat and made the aroma so much worse. Kyoutani recalled the many, many times that she had guilted him and one of the two setters- usually Yahaba- into leaving the gym early as opposed to the extra practice that they both wanted and needed. It gave Oikawa a sense of satisfaction, knowing that he wasn’t the only one that despised her. 

     The entire Aoba Jousai Volleyball Club would gladly rip her head off of her shoulders and throw it out the window, pretty hair and all, right into the sun- with one exception. Iwaizumi. The only reason that she was still there, still hanging around at practices and leaving a trail of misery and contempt in her wake. And yet, there was nothing that anyone could do about it, because Iwaizumi wanted her around, completely oblivious to the rising levels of hostility from his teammates, and Oikawa would do anything to keep Iwaizumi happy, even if it meant sacrificing the mental well-being of his team. Because Iwaizumi was happy. She made him happy, and it broke Oikawa’s heart to watch Iwaizumi fall for her as she tore apart all the other club members, completely unaware of the fact that the feelings he was acting upon were only going to lead to destruction and grief. Of course, it was probably just Oikawa’s pride and jealousy speaking, because she was  _ “perfect” _ and  _ “really pretty” _ and all those things that Iwaizumi had never called Oikawa, all the things he’d wished to hear from Iwaizumi for the past five years. Oh, but he was hearing them now, wasn’t he? He was hearing them loud and clear, directed at the one person he’d come to despise, and it shattered him.

* * *

 

     “Why do you stay with her?” The question hangs in the air, practically radiating tension as the setter asks the one question that no one has yet dared to ask. Iwaizumi looks surprised, and confused.

     “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

     “Why do you stay with her?” Oikawa repeats the question, insistent.

     “Because…I want to?” Iwaizumi offers no valid reason, only muttering a few more words under his breath that Oikawa couldn’t hear. “What’s it to you, anyways?” There’s an accusatory scowl on his face now, and the setter can’t stand to see it, so he merely shakes his head in response, unwilling to push, and turns on his heel, stalking away from Iwaizumi, back to the team who immediately scramble to appear busy. 

     He sends Iwaizumi an apology text later on. A simple  _ ‘sorry, iwa-chan’.  _ It doesn’t take long for Iwaizumi to reply.  _ ‘It’s fine.’  _ Oikawa doesn’t know what to say after that, so he doesn’t respond, staring at the text and waiting for Iwaizumi to send another text. It’s a futile attempt. He recognizes, with a bitter smile, that the raven-haired ace was likely texting his girlfriend. Always his girlfriend. Thinking about it, the setter realizes just how much impact she’s had on his life. Both Iwaizumi’s life and his own, as much as he hates to admit. She’s worked her way into Oikawa’s life as well, and he truly hates it now. They’re always together, Iwaizumi and his girlfriend.

    Over the course of the next few weeks, Iwaizumi becomes aware of the team’s growing hostility towards her. Still, he doesn’t tell her to go away, refusing to end their relationship– was it a relationship?– simply because the team didn’t like her. Oikawa went along with his decision, giving Iwaizumi full control of the situation and stating that, “It’s Iwa-chan’s responsibility,” much to the club’s disappointment. Even Matsukawa was getting tired of it— Iwaizumi’s new ‘girlfriend’, Oikawa’s seemingly passive attitude towards the whole thing, the steadily decreasing performance of the volleyball team. And yet still, the setter and the ace turn a blind eye.

* * *

 

    A few of them- Hanamaki ,Matsukawa, and Yahaba- cornered him after practice, once most of the team had left, including their ace and his constant companion. The three were exasperated, pleading with their captain to  _ do something _ , but the brunette only forced a flippant smile, pushing his way through them with a mumbled excuse about needing to pick up his nephew, his voice exhibiting strained cheerfulness as he called out a goodbye, stalking out of the club room.

* * *

 

     They have a fight. Oikawa can’t help the feeling of relief that wells up inside his chest when Iwaizumi shows up to practice without her hanging off of his arm, as had been the case for nearly four and a half months. He doesn’t try to control the way that genuine cheer creeps into his voice as he speaks. He pretends not to notice the looks that the team are sending him, like he should be outside with Iwaizumi, confessing his undying love for the spiker under a bright sky, like some cliché romantic movie. It wasn’t cliché. It wasn’t romantic. It was heartbreaking, and guilt inducing. Iwaizumi doesn’t look even remotely happy, and damn, Oikawa feels guilty as hell for being happy about the fight. He can’t help it, is what he tells himself. He’s been pining over Iwaizumi for years now, and his current competition is, for the moment, out of the race. It’s stupid, really. Oikawa has always been emotional. He knows what the feeling is. It’s simple, really. It’s jealousy. Bitter, stomach-churning jealousy that settles deep in the pit of his stomach, where he can brush it off as he usually does until he’s alone.

     It happens often, he notices. How can he not? There are days when Iwaizumi sits with them at lunch looking forlorn and confused. She never tells him what’s wrong. She simply decided that Iwaizumi has done something wrong and starts to ignore him. Some days, she’s revealed that it was because of the fact that Iwaizumi is still close to Oikawa-  _ although, _ the setter thinks to himself,  _ it certainly doesn’t feel like that anymore. _ That much, Oikawa has confirmed. It’s sad, actually. Those are the only days that Iwaizumi sits with them. The sight of a fourth person at their table is now reason enough for the three other third years to turn in their seats, hunting down the familiar head of jet-black hair and glaring not-so-subtly at her for the entire lunch hour. It doesn’t take long to spot her- she usually hovers nearby, casting the occasional glance at Iwaizumi and picking at her food. Oikawa hates it. The way that she looks back, her expression almost  _ begging _ for someone to take pity on her, trying to guilt-trip Iwaizumi into approaching her first. Oikawa, as usual, tries to stop him. Iwaizumi, as usual, goes anyway.

* * *

 

     It takes a grand total of four months for Oikawa to give up and resign himself to his fate. He’d briefly considered approaching the spiker with the idea of polyamory, but ultimately, he’d been too afraid to do so. Besides. Oikawa wouldn’t want to share Iwaizumi with her. Nor would she consent to it. So he relents. He quits sending her glares from across the room. He stops discreetly trying to trip her in the hallway. He doesn’t spend so much time trying to draw Iwaizumi’s attention to himself. He lets the two of them be, as much as it pains him. It was to be expected, of course. He had never actually asked, but he’d always assumed that Iwaizumi was straight. Or, at least, never going to return his feelings. 

     So Oikawa leaves them alone, for the most part. It hurts more than he’d like to admit, but it’s okay, he’ll deal with it, he can push through it. It’s all okay, it will always be okay, because Iwaizumi is happy and really, that’s all Oikawa needs.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> so yes i am an emotional masochist. enjoy this angst.  
> my tumblr is burnt-quesadilla if you want to yell at me. or yell with me.


End file.
